Rare Child レアチャイルド
by orochigay
Summary: [TRYING TO FIGURE OUT A BIO THING FOR THIS STORY] [IT'S A REINCARNATION FIC THO HOPE YOU ENJOY BAENANAS]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Toukyou Kushu._ Really wish I did, though. **

* * *

**I have brought reincarnation fics to the _Toukyou Kushu_ tag. Ha.**

**Fear it, for it shall spread. **

**I hope.**

**Also, sorry this is so short. The next chapter will definitely be 2,000+ words. **

* * *

Being reborn into a world where hot swimming men took of their shirts dramatically?

Yes, please.

Reborn into a world where there's man-eating creatures?

Hell no.

So, why exactly am I sitting on a couch ー a very comfortable couch ー watching a show where they explain what ghouls are?

Wait, I know the answer to that ー it's because I have bad luck.

Seriously, even my name sucks. I was named Yukiko, which means "rare child". Throughout my childhood, people have always commented, "Wow, her name really suits her! She truly is a rare child!"

I don't know if I was rare because of my abnormal intelligence for a six-year old, or because of my strange personality.

I had expected I'd get a whole-new personality if I was reincarnated ー because I had a different brain, thus think differently ー but nope, still stuck with my weird one.

But because I kept my personality, I thought like a fourteen-year old. . .or should I say twenty-year old? Anyway, in my past life, I believed ghouls in my favorite manga, _Toukyou Kushu,_ should've been treated differently.

Ghouls eat humans, things that once existed. Humans eat chicken, things that once existed. Ghouls kill other ghouls and humans. Humans kill other humans and ghouls. I'm pretty sure if chickens could comprehend things better, they'd be starting a war with humans. Just imagine it: chickens killing humans with guns. . .

It's hilarious yet a horrible thing to imagine.

But, because of these thoughts of mine, I made it a dream to change this world I now live in. I had two ideas that could maybe change it.

One ー have ghouls and humans live together without killing each other. Like how humans donate their organs to others, they could donate their dead body for ghouls to eat. Although, I'm not sure they'd be happy about that idea. . .

Two ー change ghouls into humans. Kaneki could be turn into a ghoul, so why not the other way around? In all honestly, both ideas had flaws to them, and because of these flaws, they might not work.

But I would spend my entire life finding a way to turn ghouls into humans. I'd study a ghoul's body non-stop. I'll find a way, no matter what. Even if the kakuhou ー the place where the RC cells are stored ー keeps regenerating back, I will find a way.

I went to the library to get any books on ghouls I can. I even picked some out about the human body. Of course, my family found it weird their six-year old daughter/sister/niece/cousin is reading books these complicated.

But thankfully, my mind could understand most of it. Some of the information was too confusing. I also figured I'd become a doctor ー yes, doctor, not nurse ー since I wanted to be one in my last life.

I had my whole life planned out. Well, mostly. But, because of my bad luck, something ー or shall I say, someone ー came along and made me reconsider my whole plan.

Who is this someone? The boy who sits next to me in year one of elementary school.

_Kaneki Ken. _

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **

**Again, I'm sorry it was short. But because it's a prologue, it'll be shorter than all the other chapters. **

**Please give me some feedback of what I need to improve on! Just no flaming. Please.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Toukyou Kushu. **

* * *

**It took me awhile to write this. I wrote the chapter, wasn't satisfied with it; decided to write it again, and I'm still not satisfied with it. **

**Also, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one!**

* * *

My first day of school wasn't all that significant, besides being in the same class as Kaneki.

I sat next to Kaneki, yes, but we never spoke to each other. We both had our heads in a book. Some kids walked up to Kaneki to greet him, but he was as shy as Hinata from _Naruto._ He was struggling to get the words out from his mouth, and the other students probably think he's a 'loser' now.

Some also walked up to me, but I faked politeness. I needed to lay a good impression, so I would not get bullied later. I could already see Kaneki is going to get bullied more and more. I pitied the kid; I was tempted to become his 'knight in shining armor'. But nope, that'll be Tsukiyama's role. Eventually.

Even if I did want to help the guy, I'd rather not get involved with him. I don't want to get attached to him ー I tend to get attached easily ー then accidentally say, "You're going to be turned into a ghoul!" I have a habit of saying something before I think of the repercussions, due to my emotions.

But, like everything else, that didn't go as planned.

* * *

"Pair up with someone, okay?" our year two ー I was even in the same class as him the next year, but we sat away from each other ー math teacher said, passing out papers to each of us. "Solve these math problems together."

Math in year two was easy. It was simply "3 x 2" problems. I raised my hand to ask if I could work alone, but the teacher knew right away what my question was and shook her head. "No, Yukiko. How about you work with Kaneki; both of you are always working alone!"

I stood up from my seat, the force I used to move the chair showed my anger. I immediately regretted showing my anger, as I tried to show little to no emotion as possible.

I grabbed my paper, walking towards Kaneki who had a nervous look on his face. "I don't bite, you know," I said, grabbing a random chair to sit on. Realizing that joke wasn't funny ー since there was actual beings who bite humans ー I sighed to myself. "Anyway, you're good at math, yes?"

"Y ー Yes. But you're better at math than me, Maki-san," he replied with a kind smile on his face. You could almost see the happiness in his eyes; I almost wanted to cry at his horrible fate.

"Okay, first problem. Four times two equals. . ."

As I sat there with the kind boy, him making comments about how good I was, I wanted to jump out of the seat and hug him to death. I had a headache from holding in my urge to cry. Cry at his future and how pitiful I am.

I was being so selfish. More selfish than usual, at least.

It didn't matter if I accidentally blurted out, "You're going to be turned into a ghoul!" It didn't matter if I changed the future of Kaneki Ken. I was going to change it for the better. I would give Kaneki the best life ever because, hell, that boy _fucking deserved it._

* * *

A month passed, and I had become more aware of the faults in my plan. I wanted to turn ghouls into humans, yet I didn't even have a ghoul to experiment on. I knew it was bad to experiment on a living body, but it was to help them, right?

I also knew I had to become strong enough to find ghouls to experiment on, thus leading to the current argument with my mother.

"Mom, I want to join the CCG really bad! Please! I just want to kill ghouls!"

That was a lie, but I can't exactly say, "I want to join the CCG so I can learn to fight ghouls, to capture them and experiment on them for the greater good." Though, "I just want to kill ghouls," isn't much better

"No, Yukiko, are you even aware of how dangerous that is?!" she yelled angrily. She glared with eyes that looked the same as mine; dark green eyes that looked lifeless. Her hair was a light brown while mine was jet black.

"Of course I'm aware," I answered, sighing. I sat down at the table in exasperation, resting my head on my pale hands. "But I'll be getting proper training, correct? I'm already really flexible and strong from gymnastics."

"Even if you are trained, it's dangerous! Yukiko, please, think about ー ."

"I already have thought about it!" I raised my voice, slamming my hand down on the table. Realizing I let my emotions get to me, I mumbled a "sorry" and averted my gaze.

"Alright, fine, do what you want!" she screamed, stomping out of the room. "But you still go to normal school. If you even get a C in school, I'm removing you from that. . .ghoul-killing school."

I grinned and happily said, "Thank you!" and ran back up the stairs to my bedroom to, well, read.

* * *

Keeping up with both schools were tough. I went to normal school in the morning to 3:30 pm, then went to "ghoul school" at 3:45 pm to 8:30 pm. I came home, usually either called Kaneki, read, or did my homework.

It got worse when Hide transferred in year three of elementary.

The boy was always asking where I was going after school, and what I'm reading. He even seen what I was reading before, and suspected me more. I was scared he'd find out about me being in the academy to be a ghoul investigator; I didn't want him telling Kaneki then Kaneki being worried about my well-being all the time. Plus, if there were any ghouls in our school, who knows what they'd do if they found out.

In the CCG Academy, I excelled in fighting hand-to-hand, but when dealing with a large weapon, I failed. Horribly.

Each time I'd try to fight with it, I'd accidentally hit myself, and sometimes I'd hit myself hard enough that I'd end up in the Nurse's Office.

I was so frustrated with myself. I almost gave up, with how my personality is ー if I fail at something right away, I'd want to give up. But I continued to push myself to get better.

Then, Rei ー or Juuzou ー Suzuya showed up when I was eleven. I was shocked; I didn't think he'd come to _this _academy. Due to my nature that draws me to people who need my help, I befriended ー okay, I wouldn't call it befriending ー him.

Well, I tried to, at least.

* * *

I walked up to the white-haired angelic boy cautiously, then poked his shoulder. He turned around, his dull, red eyes staring at me. We stared at each other for awhile before I said, "Hello."

"What do you want?" he questioned, tilting his head.

"If you don't mind, do you want to be friends?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"What are 'friends'?" he asked. His eyes were now fixated on mine, interested in the conversation.

"Friends are. . .," I thought about the question, "Friends are people who care for, and sometimes love, you. I really want to be your friend, Suzuya-kun."

It wasn't a very good description of friends. There was much more to friends, but I didn't know how to put it into words.

"Love?" he pondered, his eyes now looking past me. "Why would you want to love me?"

He asks as many questions as a child does. Then again, he is a child and keeps a childish demeanor ー although he's also very violent ー when he's older.

"I don't know how to answer th ー ."

"Then go away before you piss me off," he said, his violent nature showing through. I thought I'd seen the last of him, but I was wrong.

* * *

I sat on a bench outside our school, eating the food my mother packed for me. Just as I was about to eat a piece of meat, it was taken off my chopsticks. I thought I'd look up to find Hideyoshi eating it, but instead, I found Rei.

I stared at him in shock for awhile, him staring back at me while chewing. I finally processed that _ Rei is at my school _and stood up in bewilderment. "Suzuya-kun!" I said, "What are you doing at my school?!"

"I followed you," he answered like it was oh-so-obvious. "We're friends, right?"

"Um. . .," I paused, "yes, of course. But I thought you didn't want to be friends with me, so I. . ."

"Take me to the zoo," he demanded, walking towards the exit of the school. "I want to see the giraffes."

"I will after school, alright? I can't just leave during lunch. I'm sorry, Suzuya-kun."

He looked back at me with his round eyes, annoyance showing in them. "I want to right now," he replied. I sighed, wrapping my lunch back up.

"Fine. But if I get in trouble, it's your fault." I hid the lunch in the bushes, deciding to get it later. I didn't want to bring it to the zoo, nor did I want to put it in the classroom.

"Okay," he said joyfully, "I don't really care."

* * *

My friendship with Rei was confusing. I knew that he didn't care about me at all, and he mostly used me to buy him things like ice cream, but I really cared about the boy. I loved his playful personality. I just ignored the fact that he was also really violent and disturbed.

But my friendship with Hideyoshi was also confusing. One minute we'd act like best friends, but the next he didn't trust me at all. I found it funny that I had two fake friendships ー one being a psychopath and the other didn't trust me. The only real one was Kaneki, which made sense. He was naïve at the moment and treasured our friendship. I wondered what he'd do if our friendship suddenly ended.

I also found it funny that I was mostly befriending main characters. I also made another friend though: my mentor who I considered my real mother in this life. I treasured her dearly.

But she was always worried about me, I could tell. I hardly got sleep, and was either reading, training, doing homework, or talking with my "friends". I, at least, had some sort of social life in this new world of mine.

But then, Kaneki was at the age of eighteen.

The age where he'd be turned into a ghoul.

At this time, I was still seventeen. I was a Rank-1 investigator, which was supposedly amazing for a person my age. I didn't find it all that extraordinary.

I still hid my secret from everyone. For some, I hid the secret that I was a ghoul investigator; for everyone, I hid the secret that I wanted to help ghouls. I had already saved a few ghouls and brought them to the basement of my small apartment I lived alone in. I experimented on them but still couldn't turn them into a human.

For my friendships, I think Hideyoshi and I were real friends now. For Rei, it was uncertain but it was most likely fake. For Kaneki, I was in love with the boy. Something that shocked me once I realized it.

Of course, it only helped my plan. Now that we were dating, he wouldn't go on a date with Rize. Kaneki wasn't the one to cheat, anyway.

But as the year passed by, I got more and more anxious. The anxiety came to a stop when I seen Rize walking afar. She smiled at Kaneki, ignoring my existence there. Kaneki paled, his cheeks turning a little pink, as she walked past us. I glared at her, her probably knowing very well I know what she is and will not hesitate to attack. I had bikaku quinque strapped to the top of my body, hidden by a jacket, after all.

That didn't stop her from approaching Kaneki while I wasn't there.

At the time, I was with Suzuya, who wanted me to make him cake. Afterwards, I had a date with Kaneki. My phone buzzed, which I picked up to find a text from Kaneki that almost made me scream.

_I might be a little late for our date, I'm sorry. Rize-san wanted me to walk her home. _

I immediately forgot about making the cupcakes and grabbed my ukaku quinque, to run back to the 20th ward and save Kaneki. But, unfortunately for Kaneki and me, I wouldn't be able to make it there in time and I knew it.

I had failed Kaneki.

* * *

**Just wanted to let you guys know that the next chapter will be two omakes/extras. I'm hoping I can get the chapter up by this weekend, if I have enough time. I was going to put the omake here, but I wanted to put this chapter up now since I've stalled for too long. **

**Also, wanted to thank you all again for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter Two

**IMPORTANT: Three things to say. Please read. Especially the first note, you can skip the others if you want.**

**1. So, in the last chapter, I forgot to mention the female ghoul, Chou, Yukiko met and befriended. I'm not going to go back and change it, but I will include a short story on how she met Chou. She also has another friend: Yutaka Sasaki. I'm very sorry I forgot to mention them. **

**2. I decided not to do the two omakes since I think most of you would rather just get to the next part of the main fic. **

**3. Since school started, there will only be one to two updates a month. Sometimes I wish I was a ghoul and didn't have to go to school. I'd also be able to kick ass as a ghoul. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_"You. . .knew?" _

_I nodded, taking out my ukaku quinque. "Of course I knew. You think I'm an idiot?" I asked angrily, pointing the ukaku at him, about to pull the trigger. _

_"But. . .why are you trying to kill me? Because I'm a ghoul now?" _

_I chuckled, thinking back at how this all started. "It's your own fault for being an ignorant idiot." _

* * *

I nibbled on my bottom lip angrily, all because of a current nurse. I tried to change Kaneki's doctor, but she said, "I'm sorry, but Dr. Kanou is his doctor. He is one of the best, after all."

_One of the best_, my ass. I didn't know good doctors planted ghoul organs into humans. I thought only psychopath's did that.

Kaneki's surgery was yesterday, so he was a half-ghoul by now. I wanted to visit him, but of course, that stupid nurse said, "No." Is she even allowed to deny that?

Now, I was in the First Ward, sitting next to Juuzou at a restaurant. Shinohara took us here, him sitting across from us. I knew he noticed my anger, but didn't say anything about it. I was tempted to tell him what happened, but there was also the possibility of him wanting to kill Kaneki instead of saving him.

Juuzou was ignorant to my anger, as he played with a knife while humming. The only reason we were here was because of him ー Juuzou had a habit to apply for a job at restaurants, due to his past. Shinohara and I found him here, trying to cut meat in the back while the employees were standing there contemplating whether to stop him or run away. I mean, Juuzou's appearance was creepy, and it didn't help that he was giggling while cutting the meat. After that, we decided to buy food from them as an apology.

"H ー Here's your food," the waitress said nervously, setting our food on the table. She gave Juuzou a wary look before leaving.

"Yummy!" Juuzou sang, smiling happily yet it wasn't a happy smile. I loved Juuzou, but his smiles creeped me the hell out. Especially when he tried to sew his red thread into my skin ー Juuzou thought it would show his friendship by having his thread in my skin. Believe me when I say I had never been more terrified in this life in those moments, as I ran away from him while throwing knives, and such, at him.

"Juuzou, you should really stop applying for jobs at restaurants," Shinohara spoke up, taking a bite out of his food then swallowing. "You're a ghoul investigator."

His only reply was to eat his cake that he ordered. I don't think he ate anything else but sweets.

"Ah, Maki-san, that reminds me." I directed my attention back to him, making a 'hmm' sound. "Sasaki-san told me to tell you that he probably won't see you for awhile. He's been assigned to the 11th ward ー."

"The 11th ward?!" I screamed, slamming my hands on the table and standing up. People around us stopped their talking and looked at me nervously. "Sorry," I apologized, sitting back down.

"The 11th ward?" I now said quietly, "Ghouls there have been more active, right? He'll be killed there!"

"Now, now, Maki-san," he reassured, "He'll be fine. You should have more faith in him." I sighed, not saying anything else.

It's not that he's weak; it's just that he was reckless. Because of his huge hate for ghouls, he ends up doing something stupid, like attempting to kill them by himself. I already had to save him a couple of times.

The only reason I was friends with the guy was because I wanted to help him. At only seven-years old, he seen his whole family be murdered by ghouls while locked in a closet. Of course, the ghouls noticed his scent soon afterwards, but the CCG arrived before he was eaten. Now, the only thing keeping him from killing himself was revenge. It was truly a pathetic way to live.

* * *

"Yukiko-chan! My love! My future wife! The person who will have my babies!"

"We're both girls, Chou-san. Unless you secretly have a penis, we can't have babies."

"I will grow a penis, my love."

"Good luck with that," I snorted, sitting down on my small couch exhausted. I lived in a small apartment with a basement for experimentation. I also had to keep that locked up, by using a kagune-made wall. The wall only opened to Chou's and my blood. If someone else passed through, it would kill them, unless they were an S ranked, or higher, ghoul. High-ranked investigators could most likely pass through as well.

"Oi, oi!" someone screamed in my ear, and I angrily looked up to find Chou. "Did you finally decide to break up with that weak trash and date me?"

"Nope," I answered, turning on the television.

_"ーrecently, the ghoul "Teddy" has killed two kids by the names of Suki and Ichigo Nakamura. The only witness there ー a six-year-old girl named "Chi" ー says the ghoul was protecting her from the two, who were bullying her. Ghoul investigators response to this was, "Teddy forced Chi to say that." But ー." _

Chou took the remote from me, turning it off. I peered up at her, finding her to be gripping the remote. "I'm tired of those damn ghoul investigators ー."

"I'm a ghoul investigator," I interrupted. She ignored me.

"ーthinking we're just some emotionless animals! We have emotions! The things they say and do hurt, dammit! They all need to die!"

"I'm a ghoul investigator," I repeated.

"Yukiko-chan, I'm going to go find that Teddy ghoul and bring him or her back here! Then, I'm going to kill some of those damn ghoul investigators!"

"I'm a ghoul investigator," I repeated, again, as she jumped out my open window in the kitchen, completely ignoring me. Chou was very emotional. She would over-react, get attached to people easily, but she was also very loving. Because of this, if she ever got attached to someone and this person only wanted to kill her, she probably wouldn't fight back and would allow them to murder her. My thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of my cell phone.

I picked it up, finding it to be Hide calling. "If you're going to ask me to go get you some toilet paper again, the answer is no," I said, the phone pressed to my ear.

"Hello to you too, grumpy!" he laughed.

I frowned, "Wouldn't you be grumpy if your boyfriend was in the hospital, and they're not letting you visit him?"

"I'm straight, Yukiko-chan!" he whined. "And they're not letting you visit him? They let me visit him just this morning."

I narrowed my eyebrows, glaring at my wall. "Really? Interesting. . ."

"Well, I gotta go now!"

"Wait ー ." He hung up. He didn't even tell me why he called. Did he call just for the fun of it, or is that troublesome boy up to something?

My mind then went back to Teddy and Chou. Teddy was unexpected; he or she was never mentioned in the manga. Chou was also a ghoul now in the 20th ward, due to me finding her almost starved to death. If I hadn't found her, she would be dead right now. But she gained the name of "Butterfly" because of her ukaku looking like a butterflies' wings. It was also very ironic since her name meant "butterfly".

At the time that I found her, I was fifteen and already had an apartment of my own. I moved out of my mother's house so I could "concentrate" on school better since my little sister disturbed me. The real reason was experimentation.

I was walking through alleys, trying to lure ghouls to myself by having a cut on my left arm. Instead, an almost dead Chou appeared me, begging for food. She looked to be about thirteen at the time ー she never did tell me her real age ー and wasn't aware of her surroundings at all. All she knew was that she needed food.

I wasn't fond of it at all, but I allowed her to take a bite out of my left shoulder. I couldn't let her bite my right ー due to my rinkaku quinque in the form of a bracelet on the upper part of my arm, that would only become a weapon for me to use at the taste of my blood ー shoulder. After I let her do this, she decided to follow me around coming to the conclusion she was in love with me. Believe me when I say she was pissed when she found out about Kaneki.

* * *

"Yukiko-chan!" a voice was heard outside my bedroom door. I groaned, knowing well who it was. "Someone's at the door! Wake up before I answer it!"

I stumbled out of bed, still very tired, checking the clock. 7 : 32 AM. I ran to my bedroom door, pushing Chou into my bedroom, then ran to my front door. I opened it to find Hide.

"Hide-san?" I questioned, rubbing my tired eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something in person. Let's keep this secret from Kaneki, though, alright?"

I nodded. "Okay. . .," I mumbled, pointing to my couch, "Sit."

He chuckled at my demand, sitting down. I sat down next to him, my eyes half-closed. "What is it?"

"Don't freak out, but I think Kaneki might be a ghoul."

"Oh, yeah, Rize's organs were transplanted into him, so he's a half-ghoul now. . ."

Seconds went by as I rested my head on the couch. After a few moments of processing what he and I just said, my eyes flew open and blurted out, "He's not a ghoul!"

I checked to see Hide's expression, to find him staring at me confused. "Did you know about this before it happened, Yukiko-chan?"

I took a deep breath then said, "Of course not. But when I saw her, there was something weird about her. Why do you ask?"

"Before this whole incident happened, you were acting so anxious and nervous. Whenever someone would talk to Kaneki, you'd immediately turn around to see who it was. It's like you knew this was going to happen."

Damn, this is why Hide was troublesome. He was the type to watch a person's every move and be able to deduce something about them. He truly would be an amazing detective.

"I think you're just imagining ー."

"Also, I've noticed something else," he interrupted, "Remember when that 'Butterfly' ghoul appeared?"

"Yes," I answered, mentally hitting myself for answering too quickly.

"I remember you met a new girl. . .," he thought about what he should say next, "I noticed that not only did you meet her when 'Butterfly' appeared, but you also didn't want her to be near us. You're hiding something, Yukiko-chan."

Hide had never been this blunt. We always kept secrets to ourselves, not telling the other person our suspicious, but here he was literally accusing me of knowing something about 'Butterfly'.

"But if I really did know her, don't you think she would have eaten me by now?" I questioned, attempting to calm myself down.

"No," he answered, staring at the floor, thinking. "I think you two are close. She loves you, and you love her enough that you're keeping her hidden. She's in the apartment right now, isn't she, Yukiko-chan?"

I stared at the wall behind him, avoiding his eyes. "No," I answered, fighting the urge to bite my lip. The tension in the room grew, I felt like I was going to suffocate. I just wanted out of that situation. Luckily, a knock on my door was heard. I slowly got up, still avoiding eye contact. I cursed at myself for being so obvious, but it didn't matter anymore. He knew, and the only thing I could do was hope he didn't report me to my co-workers. How funny; a ghoul investigator keeping a ghoul hidden inside her home for their safety. Not to mention she was also experimenting on ghouls in her basement, which was also not aloud.

"Maki-san," I opened the door to find my neighbor, Granny Ikeda. "Do you mind helping me with pulling wee ー Oh, is this your boyfriend?"

"No, that's not him, Ikeda-san!" I laughed awkwardly, glancing at Hide to find him smiling like the accusations never happened. "My boyfriend. . .well, he was in the hospital, and at the moment, he's not answering my calls or texts. . ."

"I'm sure he'll call you soon, Maki-san. A man can never be away from their lover too long, if you know what I mean!" she laughed. That's Granny Ikeda's strange trait: her perverseness. I fought down the urge to blush as I glanced at Hide.

"Hide-san, I'm sorry, but I'm going to go help Granny Ikeda with her weeds. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

That was a lie, and he probably knew it. After that, I avoided Hide for awhile. I mostly saw Juuzou, Shinohara, and Chou. My mentor, Hana, was busy with work all the time, and Yutaka was always in the 11th ward. Kaneki disappeared for months, which frankly pissed me off, though I knew the reason he disappeared.

* * *

I watched the news with Chou, waiting to hear anything about Teddy. Chou was desperate to find Teddy, so she could have another ghoul to be around. The three other ghouls in my basement never spoke since they were experimented on; and she disliked the ghouls at Anteiku, mostly Touka who she called a 'bitch' for whatever reason. I told her to go to that ghoul restaurant, but she didn't reply to it.

"Oi, they're saying something about Teddy!" she exclaimed, grinning. She leaned over, watching the television with needy eyes.

_"Just this morning, the CCG found three dead bodies of middle-aged men. The marks on them were said to be from Teddy's rinkaku kagune." _

"Well, I'm off to find Teddy again!" she exclaimed, again jumping out my kitchen window. I sighed, this being my usually routine. Woken up by Chou, watch television with Chou, Chou leaving to find Teddy; then, going to the 1st ward to see Juuzou and Shinohara. I then come back home to find Chou passed out on the couch, not worried someone besides me will come in and find her.

But, today my schedule would be different, apparently.

My phone buzzed, blinking in surprise when I found it to be Kaneki. My eyes then narrowed, finding the message was him apologizing for disappearing then telling me to meet him at Anteiku in thirty minutes. He then added, 'It's okay if you can't make it though, Yukiko-chan!'

I got up lazily, walking towards my bedroom to change. I only changed into a plain black shirt, a light green jacket that hid my small bikaku quinque, jeans, and slippers (which might have been the result of being around Juuzou).

Twenty minutes later, I arrived at Anteiku to find Touka Kirishima yelling at Kaneki about coffee or something. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

Kaneki didn't even notice me as he walked up the steps of the shop, following Touka. I frowned, not really in the mood to chase after him. I decided to go back home to rest for now, then go to his apartment later when I knew he'd be home.

* * *

"Chou-san. . ."

Chou laughed nervously as I towered above her. "Why is there a random child eating a dead body in the middle of my kitchen?"

"Well, my lovely Yukiko-chan. . .," she said happily, clapping her hands together, "I wanted to share your perfection with her!"

I held a laugh in, mumbling, "Yeah, right." She frowned, crossing her arms over her chest probably because she heard me. "Like you'd want to share me with another person? You're possessive as hell."

"No, I am n ー ."

She was the interrupted by the child, "I'm done eating!"

I looked at the child closely, finding her to have short, messy red hair; it looked just like my mentor's, Hana. She also had a teddy bear next to her. The child then turned around. I stared at her in shock.

Her one eye was a dark brown, but the other eye was a kakugan: a ghoul's eye.

* * *

**Yes, I'm sorry, I'm adding other characters. The kid at the end of the chapter will be explained then, don't worry. Also, if you didn't figure it out, the thing in the beginning was a flash-forward.**

**I should also warn you guys she won't see Kaneki much until later chapters.**

**And yes, I had to give Chou a funny personality and make her homosexual. I wanted to make her unique.**

**ALSO: if you see any updates for this story this week, it's most likely me editing this chapter. I sometimes forget what I wanted to write in each chapter, so if I think of something else to add to this chap., I'm adding it. **

**Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! Also, thanks for all the support; it's what keeps me writing. **


	4. Chapter Three

**I apologize for how many OC's I'm adding to this fan-fic. It may be a little boring right now, but I'm hoping it will get better. Right now, it's kind of like "the calm before the storm". **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

I rubbed my temples, still staring at the one-eyed child who stared back with an emotionless expression. "Who. . .are you?" she asked, tilting her head. "Are you a monster, too?"

Chou then giggled, skipped happily to me, then threw her arm around my shoulder. "She's not a monster, silly! This is Yukiko-chan, she's innocent!"

I snorted and rolled my blue eyes at 'she's innocent!'. "Now then, why does she only have one kakugan?"

"I don't know," Chou answered, taking her arm off my shoulder and placing her hands on her waist. "Looks kind of creepy though." Chou then sauntered over to the girl, kneeling down and inspected her. "Oi, why do you only have one ghoul-eye?"

"It's because I'm a freak," she answered, her voice still empty of emotion. It saddened me her emotions were already plucked away, as she looked to be six or seven.

"Aren't we all?" Chou joked, chuckling afterwards. I only continued to stare at the one-eyed girl in pity, and the girl only stared at Chou. "Oh, come on, no reaction? Not even you, Yukiko-chan?!"

"Chou-san, this isn't the time to be joking around." She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "If the CCG finds out about her being a half-ghoul, their full attention will be on her and she'll be. . ."

I trailed off, realizing I shouldn't finish the sentence in front of the girl. "You're Teddy, correct?" I questioned, "What's your real name?"

Her eyes drifted over to me, and I felt as if her eyes were screaming, 'Kill'. "I don't have a 'name' . . .," she trailed, her eyes moving from me to my coffee maker. She continued to stare at it as Chou giggled.

"Oi, kid, you want coffee? Yukiko-chan makes the best coffee," she said, patting the girl's head, "Yukiko-chan, make her some coffee!"

"Later," I responded. "Teddy, where is your family?" I asked hesitantly, afraid I might hurt her in some way. The dead eyes of the girl moved back to me and only stared. "Teddy . . .?"

"My mother left me," she answered bluntly.

So, her mother left her . . . Since it's almost impossible for a female ghoul and male human to have a baby, I assume her mother was a human. But that led me to the question ー "Where's your father?"

"Mother said father didn't want me so he left," she responded, her tone starting to get harsh. "Stop asking me questions. It's _annoying_." I sighed, looking over at Chou.

I beckoned her over and she immediately skipped over, resting her chin on my shoulder. "What's up?" she whispered into my ear. "You know, when I'm this close, I kind of feel like biting your ear off."

I gave her a warning look, which she giggled at, then said, "We'll let her live here until we know where her 'mother' is. Someone her age shouldn't have to fend for herself."

"And if she doesn't want to stay here . . .?" she asked, her green eyes flicking over to the girl.

I stopped my current thought ー if I should allow her to go to school, which was probably going to be a 'no' ー and actually thought about what Chou said. What if she doesn't want to stay here? I didn't want to force the girl to have a life she didn't want, though I doubt she'd prefer the life of being alone and killing investigators . . .

"Teddy," I started to say but was cut off by Chou, which happened a lot.

"Alright, kid, you're going to live here, got that?" she said strictly, and I almost slapped the back of her head. "You don't want to be alone, right? I know the feeling of being alone, so I know you hate it!"

'I know the feeling of being alone' . . .so, Chou really was alone before I found her. I really want to know why she was alone though; where's her family and such? I wasn't really sure if I should ask her or not ー I don't want to hurt her.

Teddy glanced at us, back to the coffee maker, then back to us again. "Will I get coffee?"

"Yes, it will be the best coffee you have ever tasted!" Chou exclaimed, walked back over to Teddy and threw her arm around her shoulder. "I finally have a ghoul buddy!"

* * *

The next month felt like a whole year. Teddy decided that it was okay to drag dead bodies into the apartment, and I'd always have to get them out of there before Granny Ikeda saw. She'd probably have a heart attack; and even if she didn't have one, it'd be bad if she told the CCG about it.

I also texted Kaneki all day, which I admit made me really happy ー I was scared he'd break off contact with me completely. Though, I'm surprised he even had a phone yet. He didn't want to see me in person, which I didn't know whether to be upset or be understanding. I knew the reason for it, but I couldn't help the anger that rose up at the fact of him not trusting me. I should just be happy he's texting me, unlike Hide who he avoided.

I also got Teddy to talk to me more, to the point where she trusted me more than Chou. I thought, 'Wouldn't she trust a ghoul more than a human?' but I forgot that she was a half-ghoul. Chou pointed it out to me ー Teddy smelled good, just like Kaneki did as a half-ghoul. Teddy was probably targeted by both humans and ghouls. No wonder she didn't want to trust us at first; she grew up thinking that a person would kill her, and even if she warmed up to them, they'd leave her just like her mother did.

But now that I knew this, I know Teddy was almost as strong as, or is, an S-Ranked ghoul, as she fought off all those ghouls and humans. I didn't know whether it was because she had a strong kagune, or she was hiding something ー the 'something' being a kakuja. Many would think it'd be impossible for an eight-year-old girl to be that strong, but it was a possibility as she was a half-ghoul and probably ate ghouls before.

Besides talking with Kaneki, Teddy, and Chou, I was either experimenting or, well, being a ghoul investigator. Again, the irony.

I didn't see much of Juuzou or Hide, the latter finding out too much about me. The former was now in the 20th ward now too, but he was either 'job hunting' at restaurants ー due to his past ー or doing 'Juuzou things'. I'd rather not know what else that boy does by himself.

But, when it was December 1st, I made a new decision: move to a different location that was far away from other people. I ended up burning down my current apartment so no one could find what was in the basement, though I felt guilty as some of the fire reached Granny Ikeda's house. I just hope she can forgive me. I also had to hope no one found me.

I stopped going to the CCG and only went outside to go to the store to get coffee beans. I also took Teddy to some places, to give her some sort of happiness, though we were always wearing disguises if we went outside.

The new house I found was an abandoned house in the woods. Chou protested many times ー "We can't live at this piece of shit house! The fuck are you thinking, woman?!" ー but ignored her the best I can.

I stopped the experimentation for awhile to help Teddy find her mom, though I was starting to get my suspicions of who her mother was. After all, my mentor, Hana, did have a boyfriend for a couple of months before he disappeared, and Hana disappeared two months ago . . .

It was definitely Hana.

The looks and personality of Teddy ー it reminded me so much of her. The red hair, the brown eyes; the way Teddy would end up falling off the couch when she slept and wouldn't wake up; and the way Teddy hated insects to the point of activating her rinkaku like Hana would use her quinque.

The only difference was the emotionless eyes, but as the days went by, I could almost see happiness forming in Teddy's eyes. It was a lot how Chou was when I found her. I was hoping I could give Teddy a normal, "human" life when the CCG wasn't too worried about Teddy anymore.

Though, my next question was formed from this information ー why wasn't Teddy born in the original manga?

I realized it soon after. I stopped Yutaka from killing Hana's ghoul boyfriend.

I remember I met her boyfriend when I was ten. Yutaka and I were both offered to meet him, but I scolded Yutaka for trying to go since he had to stay and train. If I wasn't there, Yutaka would have went with Hana, found out about her boyfriend being a ghoul, then kill him.

If I wasn't here, Teddy would have never been born. I wasn't sure whether to be sad or happy about that, no matter how mean that sounds.

* * *

On December 8th, Chou disappeared. She didn't say anything about it. One day I was taking Teddy to the zoo, both of us in disguises, and when I came home, she was gone. At first, I thought maybe she was hunting, but after four days, I knew something had happened to her. The longest she's been gone was three days, and that was because she was severely injured by an SS-Ranked ghoul. The only reason she survived was because I luckily found her in the current woods we were living in.

I was panicking, to be honest. I considered Chou to be my best friend. She was a lot like me in my past life; she had a 'weird' personality, she read manga, and she was homosexual (though, I was bisexual). When I entered this world, I decided to hide that weird personality of mine and replace it with a polite one. But that polite personality was replaced by a very annoyed one.

Teddy wasn't too worried about her. I don't know if it's because she trusts Chou enough to survive, or if it's because she just doesn't care about Chou. Teddy and Chou didn't exactly get along. Once Teddy and I got close, Chou ended up getting upset she didn't get all of my attention anymore. Now, they'd always get into fights which I had to break up.

December, in short, was a horrible month. Kaneki stopped texting on the 6th, probably because he was captured by Aogiri; Chou disappeared, and I knew there was a chance she wasn't coming back; and Yutaka Sasaki was reported missing.

I almost wanted to just barge into Aogiri and take Kaneki back, but that would have been a reckless move on my part. I would be killed. Kaneki would only start blaming himself for my death and possibly be even more depressed than he was in the manga.

The 20th of December kept getting closer, the day of Kaneki's birthday, and it was also the day he kills Yamori and, in short, 'goes bat-shit crazy'. I wished I could just go back in time before all this happened, where Kaneki was my sweet boyfriend who wouldn't hurt a fly.

* * *

"Yukiko, where are you going?"

I looked up from the bag I was packing to find Teddy standing there with her teddy bear pressed to her chest. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her eyes were downcast. I smiled and ruffled her short, red hair, "Don't worry, Teddy, I'm not leaving you. I'll be back, okay?"

If I don't die, that is. I was going into Aogiri Tree's base alone, after all. If the CCG saw me, they'd be asking multiple questions of where I was. I was also wearing a mask because of that.

It was a simple black mask with a red scar-like symbol passing through each eye hole. The eye holes were mere slits, so no one could see my bright blue eyes. They'd definitely know it was me if they saw my eyes.

"I'll go with you," she offered.

I shook my head, trying to keep a smile on my face. "I'm sorry, Teddy, but I don't want the Aogiri Tree or CCG to find out about you. They might even already, and you going there will only put you in danger."

She frowned and looked down at her toy, playing with the arm. "But you'll be in danger too, Yukiko..."

"Yes, but if I have to, I'll escape. I just want to know if Chou is there."

That wasn't the real reason. I also wanted to see Kaneki, though if I did see him, I wouldn't know what I'd do. There was a chance Chou was there since the Aogiri might have run into her while they were here for Kaneki, so I did want to look for her.

"Mmm," she hummed, "okay."

I raised a brow at her smiling face, but she then walked back into the hallway. Was she up to something?

* * *

I ran through the halls of the base, looking for any signs of Chou or Kaneki. I fought off any ghoul I ran into, but all of them were A-ranked or below. If I ran into an S or SS, I'd be in trouble.

I had a bit of trouble getting into the base ー I almost got my arm chopped off by a koukaku type ー but still got in nonetheless. Investigators were already entering, and some mistook me for a ghoul, most likely because of my mask. But when they found out when I was human, they attempted to ask me questions but I ignored them and ran away.

Hopefully, I won't become some sort of target for them after this.

Screaming then filled my ears and I turned around a corner to find Ayato killing investigators. Deciding not to save them, I kept trying to look for Kaneki.

Wait, if I follow Ayato, it'd lead me to Kaneki, right...? Or should I look for him myself? Turning around more corners, I decided to think what I should do.

Maybe I should make Chou my priority. If I don't find her soon though, I should escape before I run into a ghoul that's too strong for me. Or ー.

I immediately froze when I saw that same grey eye I saw months ago. He got into a defense position, ready to fight. I still stood there, realizing how stupid it was to come here. I let my emotions drive me.

Now what should I do now that I face that boy named Kaneki Ken again?

* * *

**I am super duper sorry for the long wait and really sorry for the bad chapter. **

**I think I'm rushing to the part where shit happens since I've been excited to write it. **

**Also, I have a question: do you guys want an unrealistically happy ending, a moderately happy/sad ending, or a really sad ending? **

**Thank you for all the favorites, follow, and reviews! **


End file.
